<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Presents by SneakyNoodle27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173132">Christmas Presents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyNoodle27/pseuds/SneakyNoodle27'>SneakyNoodle27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Detroit Evolution Universe, Fluff, Like the Tiniest Bit!, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Swearing, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Spoilers for Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyNoodle27/pseuds/SneakyNoodle27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With their relationship new and uncertain, Gavin and Nines agree to not exchange Christmas presents this year - until both get a present for the other behind their backs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is a Secret Santa gift for plutoxsunflwrs! Thank you for letting me post this! I'm glad you liked it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Presents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoxsunflwrs/gifts">plutoxsunflwrs</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whelp if any of you find this, you may be able to tell who I am by my username even if it is different to the one I usually use bwheheheheh :3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is a fic written for AJ (plutoxsunflwrs) for the Just Cults Discord Secret Santa! I had a lot of fun writing this and a massive shoutout to Talia (Sapphicophony) who helped a lot by being a beta to this fic and helped make it what it is now! I love you! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter had begun to roll over the residents of Detroit as the dust continued to settle following the previous months’ events. Gavin and Nines’ newly established relationship was less inconspicuous from the DPD than they initially believed. But, in between the initial shock of Gavin falling for an android, it was clear to see that the other Detectives and Officers were happy for the pair. Fowler had pulled them aside to discuss the reassignment of their work partners as their relationship risked developing into a conflict of interest. After a long discussion that totally didn’t involve the short tempered human almost recreating a toddler tantrum, Fowler decided it was in the pair’s best interest to continue working together so long as their personal affiliation didn’t get in the way of their professional responsibilities. </p>
<p>“While under this roof, you are Detectives first. Is that understood?” Both agreed, determined to make this work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christmas was coming around faster than anticipated. Thankfully, much to Gavin and Nines’ relief, they had mutually agreed not to exchange gifts as their relationship still felt new and uncertain -  the DPD also placed them under enough pressure as it was. Both were completely okay with this and even felt a degree of contentment in spending their down time with one another rather than stressing over gift giving. </p>
<p>However, this all changed the day before Christmas Eve. </p>
<p>Gavin was a little grumpier than usual as the coffee machine at the station had broken down. Nines offered to trek the snow to the coffee shop just a few blocks away. As he grabbed his coat and flipped up his collar, Nines laughed to Tina and Chris that he better get the liquid gold for his love before he sulks his way through the day. </p>
<p>One coffee order later, and a little cookie as an extra surprise, Nines was hiking his way back to the station. As he waited patiently for the traffic lights to permit him safe passage across Michigan Avenue, Nines’ auditory senses detected a faint mewl originating from the bush behind him. He swivelled sharply on his heels in surprise, almost spilling the steaming coffee in the process. The advanced android scanned his environment and immediately spotted a small creature violently shaking between the leaves, looking up at him with big green eyes. Nines knelt down, hovering his hand over the kitten and revealing the white chassis underneath, scanning for a microchip. He ran a brief diagnostic and concluded that, aside from the concerning lack of a collar and low body temperature, the kitten was healthy. No microchip detected. The kitten meowed at him, trying to get Nines’ attention as he deliberated on how to proceed. Attention grabbed, Nines gently scooped up the tiny life into his arms. He fumbled for a few seconds as he coordinated Gavin’s piping hot coffee and tucked the small creature inside his coat for warmth against the snowy Michigan weather. </p>
<p>The traffic light flicked green as Nines straightened himself. Walking at a quickened pace, Nines crossed the walkway and through the carpark before entering the DPD.  He was quick to dump both coffee and cookie on Gavin’s desk before rushing out again, yelling over his shoulder that Connor needed him for something and he’d call Gavin later. As Nines powered back across the carpark, he dialled for a cab via his HUD before coming to a halt opposite the corner he found his tiny kitten. He impatiently rubbed his hands together as he waited. As soon as the taxi arrived, Nines jumped in and fastened his seatbelt before the car jolted forward in the direction of Hank and Connor’s house. Taking a moment to try and calm himself, Nines felt his pocket wiggle and stretch as he glanced down at the animal he’d rescued from the harsh Michigan winter. The kitten in question had curled up in the android’s pocket, gazing up when their cosy sleeping place was jostled. Going off of what he sees his brother do with Sumo, Nines extended a finger into the pocket and rubbed the kitten on the forehead, just above its nose. The kitten let out a weak, squeaky meow, it’s malnutrition clearly affecting it. However, the tiniest little purr could be heard thanks to the android’s advanced auditory software. </p>
<p>As Nines gazed down at the black and white ball of fur in his pocket, he reached out to Connor through their telepathic-like network and requested a connection. The second he was granted permission, a tidal wave of emotion crashed into Connor’s HUD from Nines’ racing mind.</p>
<p>Connor was enjoying his ‘forced’ day off from the DPD by cleaning the home he shared with his adoptive father from top to bottom and sitting on the floor with Sumo, massaging his thick fur with a brush or his fingers. After the revolution and the introduction of a Charter of Android Rights, Connor was required and entitled to rostered time off, as well as paid leave and the other work benefits similarly received by his human colleagues. However, Connor’s deep desire to remain engaged in detective work and solving cases saw Fowler practically barring him from the building between shifts to ensure he followed the new procedures and prevent the DPD from receiving large fines for neglectful practise. </p>
<p>When Connor granted Nines’ request for a connection, the least he expected was to be inundated with feelings of anxiety and borderline panic. Conner felt his stress levels rise the more he realised the fact that Nines never reached out for help. Obviously this was aside from professional assistance on a rather difficult case, but hardly ever for a personal issue. In fact, the last time Connor remembered Nines asking for help was when Hank offered to adopt him, as he did Connor, as he was akin to being Nines’ brother. The ‘older’ android can still remember Nines on the verge of an emotional crisis after he was newly deviated and overwhelmed by his emotions.  He panicked from fear and uncertainty of how to process these changes and struggled to see why Hank would also want him as a son. </p>
<p>A knock at the door snapped Connor out of his thoughts and he quickly got up to let his ‘younger’ brother in. </p>
<p>“Nines, are you okay? What’s wrong?” </p>
<p>Nines brushed past Connor and quickly rushed into the small house, his arms wrapped around his torso. Too stressed to remember removing his snow covered boots, Nines took a few strides into the freshly cleaned hallway before turning to face his brother. Sumo bounded over to greet Nines but paused and eventually sat in front him. Turning his nose up and sniffing the air with curiosity for the new and strange smell Nines brought in with him. </p>
<p>“I uh… well, I was getting coffee for Gavin and as I was walking up 3rd from the Grand I heard this noise and- …” A muffled squeak sounded from Nines’ coat as he hugged his torso a little tighter. “...-let me show you.” Nines carefully opened his coat to reveal the small black and white fluff of a kitten that meowed loudly in protest when the warmth of the coat was taken away. Sumo huffed lightly in response and stood to gain a better view of the creature.</p>
<p>“Oh my-!” Connor immediately moved to scoop the kitten from Nines and check it over but the young android stepped back a little, already feeling protective over the fluff. “It’s okay, Nines, I simply wish to make sure it is alright. Poor thing must be freezing.” </p>
<p>Apologising, Nines gently handed Connor the kitten and watched as his brother scanned the mewling ball of fluff as Sumo paced around his feet in curiosity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, back at the DPD, Gavin was left absolutely bewildered at Nines’ sudden exit with little to no explanation. As soon as Gavin had collected his jaw off the ground, he immediately tried to call Nines to find out what was going on. It failed to connect. Intrusive thoughts begin swirling around Gavin’s mind. He’s found someone else, he finally realised I’m too damaged for this, he- Gavin was snapped out of his spiral overthinking by a tap on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Yo! RatBoi! You still on planet Earth or do I need to call NASA?” </p>
<p>Tina Chen, a fellow officer at the DPD and Gavin’s best friend (even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud) had been trying for several minutes to grab the detective’s attention. Her calls to him seemed to have fallen on deaf ears - that was until she poked him on the shoulder. </p>
<p>“You with me now?” She softly asked, noting Gavin’s facial expression. She could read him like a book, his reaction being one she was sadly all too familiar with. “What happened?” She dropped her teasing attitude and opted for a softer tone. One that was reserved for when Gavin was having moments like this. </p>
<p>“Nothin’” the detective mumbled in reply, almost jumping out of his seat at the loud booming laugh roaring from a few desks over. </p>
<p>Hank was a changed man thanks to Connor. He was significantly less aggressive toward everyone and everything he did. He was eating a little healthier and taking better care of himself thanks to the various cooking softwares Connor downloaded. Most notably, Hank had cut back a lot of his drinking,indulging only on the weekends and not once impulsively reaching for his gun . The man now had a purpose; a will to live. He would still occasionally mourn his son, especially on the anniversary of the accident and Cole’s birthday, and Connor understood he could never replace that relationship but the Lieutenant was now living his life instead of trying to end it and for that he was thankful. Hank was still Hank, though, with his sailor mouth and constant innuendos made daily. </p>
<p>The booming laugh had come from the Lieutenant himself, who was on the phone to the “eldest” of his two sons. </p>
<p>“Ah so Nines got a present after all? I knew he’d cave eventually” he laughed as Connor explained the situation with the kitten meowing in the background. “Connor I doubt-...... I know, but-......” Hank laughed again and shook his head, “fine fine, I’ll stop by the Mall on the way home and see if there’s anything there that Nines would like…. Okay I’ll see you at home.”</p>
<p>The call ended and the Lieutenant returned his attention to Chris and their case with a chuckle, “sorry ‘bout that. Connor wants me to drop by the Mall on the way home. Kid thinks Nines is gonna feel left out now that he got Gavin a present for Christmas”. </p>
<p>Gavin had been eavesdropping the entire conversation and now felt like utter garbage. He hadn’t even thought about getting a gift for Nines as he distinctly remembered them both agreeing to forgo the gifts this year. Only to now learn that not only had Nines gotten him something despite their talk but he also had gone behind his back to do it. It  hurt a lot more than he thought it would. </p>
<p>Tina caught Gavin’s dejected expression and promptly picked him up out of his seat by the elbow before dragging him towards the exit of the building. Gavin’s protests fell on deaf ears as Tina yelled towards Chris and Hank “Extended lunch break!!”</p>
<p>Half an hour later and Tina, her wife Valerie and a sulking Gavin were situated in a small restaurant next door to Valerie’s office. It was a quant place where Tina and Valerie often elected to host their date nights. The detective hadn’t said a word since arriving and was quietly sipping on his soda when he received a gentle bump to the shin from his best friend’s wife.</p>
<p>“So, what’s up buttercup? I know I’m not Tina but I know that look when I see it.” </p>
<p>Gavin’s sarcastic reply was cut short by a second not-so-gentle kick to his shin. Gavin hissed a curse before admitting defeat. He explained what he’d overhead from Hank and how strange Nines acted when he’d come back from the coffee store.<br/>
“So, he went behind my fuckin’ back and got a present for me anyway!” </p>
<p>“I think it’s kinda sweet. It just shows how much he loves and cares for you,” Val replied with a soft smile as she pressed her forehead to the side of Tina’s hair in an affectionate nuzzle. “I can never resist buying Tee a present when I see something I think she’d like, maybe it was the same for Nines.” </p>
<p>The conversation paused briefly as their food arrived but swiftly picked up again once they’d settled into eating. It was a task in itself for Gavin to try and actually think of something he could give Nines that wouldn’t feel tacky, rushed or thoughtless. The trio brainstormed various ideas - body sprays, cologne, stuffed animals, Val even mentioned getting Nines a new gun ‘or something’. That idea was shut down immediately. </p>
<p>Desperately wracking his brain for an idea, Gavin suddenly remembered something. Although Nines was never open with his emotions, even when home alone with Gavin ,  he had begun forming odd quirks and habits.  One of these quirks was that he enjoyed lounging in the corner of the couch with his knees to his chest and one of Gavin’s old sweaters in his arms like a comfort blanket. He tended to bury his face in it or at least hold it up to his nose. It brought the advanced android immense comfort, going as far as to force Gavin to wear the old and torn thing when it lost its smell. Sadly, Nines could never wear the sweater himself as Gavin was considerably  smaller in size. It just wouldn’t fit - Nines would know, he had actually tried. </p>
<p>“I have an idea.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that day, Gavin returned to work to finish sorting through the paperwork stacked high on his desk. He stole every opportunity he could to peek at the DPD entrance but no matter how many times he looked Nines never came back. Each time he  tried to call it rang through to voicemail. Once, he was even redirected to Connor. It was safe to say that Gavin was in an awful mood after yelling speaking with Connor before Hank was forced to intervene once it began to get out of hand. </p>
<p>Nines obviously heard what had happened and he felt awful for causing the ‘argument’; to the point where he was considering just caving and telling Gavin the truth behind his gift. The ‘younger’ of the two brothers was quick to remind him why they wanted to keep this a  secret and consoled him in knowing the surprise would be worth the little hiccups along the way. </p>
<p>Nines felt hesitant but elected to trust Connor anyway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, Nines didn’t return home until late and even then provided little explanation of where he had been all day. It set Gavin in an even worse mood than he was already in but he felt too exhausted to start a fight now. Conversation was limited that night, even more so when Gavin stepped out to take a call rather than answering in front of Nines like he normally does. Seeking a form of comfort, Nines went to retrieve the sweater from where he usually kept it only to find it missing. This sent the android into a frenzy of panic as he searched high and low for the missing piece of clothing. Nines aggressively abused his advanced detective software to locate the item but it was all in vain. It was nowhere to be found.  </p>
<p>Gavin returned from the balcony after his phone call with Tina updating him on the progress of Nines’ gift when he saw his love appearing quite distressed. Despite their apparent silent treatment toward each other, Gavin couldn't bring himself to ignore Nines in that state. Without saying a word, he gently guided the android into bed before lying down next to him. He tenderly pulled Nines into his arms ensuring the android rested comfortably on his chest. Gavin prompted him to listen to his heartbeat while he ran his fingers through the dark brown locks. The room was silent but the air was no longer as tense. The pair were still clearly on edge with each other and their ‘suspicious’ behaviour but neither could deny the other when comfort was clearly needed. </p>
<p>Burying his face in the fabric of Gavin’s shirt, Nines fell into stasis.. The orange tint of his LED illuminated the room in its vibrant hue as Gavin continued to stroke his love’s head, lost deep in thought. He felt bad for partly causing Nines’ distress as he’d been the one that had taken the sweater away without telling him. But it was all part of his surprise. He just hoped it would be worth the momentary stress it has put on them both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day was one both Gavin and Nines wished to forget. The pair didn’t speak to each other all day, aside from  the note Nines left for a sleeping Gavin before leaving the apartment. Nines decided to not turn up for work, instead electing to use one of his emergency days off.. When he tried calling Gavin at around lunchtime the detective didn’t answer. Instead, Gavin had switched his phone to silent and flipped it face down so he wouldn’t see the notifications from Nines. It was petty but Nines had done the same to him the day before. Nines felt hurt that Gavin was ignoring his calls. He tried to calm himself by focusing on the kitten he and Connor were grooming. </p>
<p>The rest of the day saw both men continuing their childish silent treatment while making sure their sweet gift was absolutely perfect and ready for Christmas Day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Night fell quickly on Christmas Eve with their relationship as tense as ever. Nines couldn’t stand it anymore. He was planning on waiting until Christmas Day but he wanted their time together to be happy and relaxing rather than filled with doubt and insecurity. With the little one safely tucked away in a travel cage, Nines found himself pacing outside the front door of their shared apartment. He needed a few extra moments to prepare what he was going to say to Gavin and hoped that he liked the present. </p>
<p>Gavin had returned home earlier in the evening after collecting his gift from Tina and Valerie’s house. He set the wrapped box under the tree before plopping down on the couch with a can of soda. He debated on whether or not to actually give Nines the gift at all due to how shady he was being but Tina was quick to remind him of his own shady behaviour. </p>
<p>He looked up when the front door opened. Nines stood awkwardly in the doorway with something large in his hand. In the darkness it appeared to be a suitcase of some kind. Gavin snapped.</p>
<p>“You’re leaving me?” </p>
<p>“No Gavin I-” Nines was startled by Gavin’s abruptness and immediately tried to calm him down. </p>
<p>“Of all fuckin days you leave me on Christmas Eve?!” the shorter man shouted, using anger to mask his devastation. </p>
<p>Trying again to speak, Nines was interrupted “Gavin will you please-” </p>
<p>“Have you finally realised I’m too much for you? That I am beyond repair! That I’m-”</p>
<p>This time Gavin was interrupted, but not by Nines. A loud meow coming from the case in Nines’ hand echoed around the room. Nines stepped further into the apartment and turned on a nearby lamp. Nines presented the ‘suitcase’ in his hand as actually being an animal carry case covered in a blanket. The meowing sounded again as the android gently set the case down, removed the blanket and gently opened the crate. Frozen in shock, Gavin could do nothing but stare at the crate as a tiny, now freshly groomed, kitten stumbled out onto the carpet and curiously looked around its surroundings, nose twitching as it sniffed anything and everything it could. </p>
<p>“I remember how devastated you were when your last cat passed away…” Nines spoke softly from where he was crouched. “And originally this was something I wanted to do together but this little guy followed me after I got your coffee the other day and… well I couldn’t just leave him out in the snow,” he explained softly, watching as Gavin slowly knelt down when the kitten waddled over to him for a curious sniff. “Connor helped me clean him up and get all the necessary shots from the vet. He’s ours if you want him.” </p>
<p>Gavin scooped the kitten up into his arms and cradled it against his chest as though it were a human baby. He’d be lying if he said his eyes didn’t get a little watery at how cute the animal was. And of course it had nothing to do with the fact that Nines had done something like this for him. He didn’t think he could love something so small so much in such a short amount of time but already he was obsessed with the now purring fluff in his arms. </p>
<p>“I got you a present too,” he admitted to Nines, while gesturing toward the tree where a neatly wrapped box lay tucked underneath. “Tee and Val may have helped… and wrapped it… but I came up with the idea” </p>
<p>Shocked that Gavin had gotten something for him too, Nines knelt in front of the tree and slowly pulled out the box. He unwrapped it as carefully as possible and tilted his head at the simple white box. Opening it, an audible gasp left Nines’ mouth as he slowly grasped the recognisable material inside. </p>
<p>“I know how much you love my old sweater and I’m sorry I took it away from you when you needed it last night,” Gavin began to explain as he slowly knelt down next to Nines, “it’s too small for you to wear so I asked Val to help make it into a scarf.”</p>
<p>Nines slowly lifted the scarf and brought it to his face, breathing in deeply and relaxing when Gavin’s familiar scent flooded his sensors. With his free hand, Gavin helped Nines wrap the scarf around his neck.</p>
<p>“Now you can take it out with you.” </p>
<p>Nines didn’t know what to say. Tears began to well in his eyes as he leaned forward and hugged Gavin tightly, mindful of the kitten still in his grasp. The detective was quick to reciprocate the hug, even going as far as to put the kitten down so he could hold Nines as close as possible. </p>
<p>The couple held each other close for a few moments longer before the silence was broken by Nines’ soft whisper and a gentle kiss pressed to the base of Gavin’s neck. </p>
<p>“I love you, Gavin.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Nines.” </p>
<p>Not even an ounce of hesitation was in Gavin’s reply as he pressed a kiss of his own to Nines’ shoulder. Silence fell once again as they enjoyed each other’s embrace for a few moments longer. Suddenly, Nines spoke again, a hint of mischief in his voice. </p>
<p>“So, you like the kitten?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I do, why?” Gavin was confused by his tone of voice. </p>
<p>“Good, because he has just peed on your shoes.”</p>
<p>Curses flew from Gavin’s mouth as he rushed to move his now pee soaked shoes away from the little floof. Nines couldn’t help but laugh at him as he watched on, the kitten peering up at Gavin with big, innocent eyes. Nines couldn’t think of a better man to spend Christmas with and in that moment he decided that Gavin was the only one he wanted to spend Christmas with for as long as they both shall live.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>